


Proof of Courage

by Duskztar



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Rule 63, Sex, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskztar/pseuds/Duskztar
Summary: Having conquered the Castle of Ordeal on your own as a white mage, you set out to present your proof of courage to Bahamut on the Cardia Islands.
Relationships: Bahamut/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Proof of Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Bahamut's golden coloring is based on the original NES sprite, rather than the Dawn of Souls remake colors.
> 
> This is my first story posted here, hope it's adequate.

You grasp the rat tail in your hand, idly twirling it as you stare at it curiously. So, this is the symbol of courage that the light warriors presented to the king of dragons? You'd heard that they were granted great power in return for proving their courage, but... "A rat's tail?" You can't help but exclaim aloud, hoisting your staff aloft and focusing your mind. 'Teleport.' You're whisked away You briskly head for your airship and begin your trek to the Cardia islands. 

Your white robes flap in the air as your airship whizzes through the air, the cool breeze is quite refreshing after the harrowing fight through the Castle of Ordeal. The Cardia Islands slowly begin to shift into view as you approach. You soon find an open field and disembark, quickly finding the entrance underground on the small landmass. As you descend into the depths, the walls begin to glow with a blue light.

Something large shifts into view, your grip on your staff reflexively tightens at the glistening scales- some kind of monster? But you soon relax, recognizing the dragon as he steps forward, donning a suit of opal armor. You step down from the bottom of the stairs, feeling slightly nervous as the scaled creature narrows his eyes down at you, pointing a claw down the hall, "Lord Bahamut waits for you ahead." He rumbles. You're distracted as you stare at the dragon's golden scales for a moment, fascinated by how close to a human these dragons are, most monsters that you've encountered are feral beasts, but these dragons are both intelligent and stand upon two legs, albeit digitigrade ones. He raises a scaled eyebrow at you, "What is it, traveler?" You shake your head quickly. "I've never seen a dragon before now, forgive me." The dragon nods, "You'd best not keep Bahamut waiting." he murmurs, seemingly satisfied with your answer.

"Of course!" You say, hurrying down the glowing blue hallway. Just up ahead, you can see many swords stabbed into the ground, surrounding an ornate crystal throne, and sitting atop it must be... you slow to a stop in front of the throne, oblivious to the two dragons standing guard on either side of the throne. Your gaze is focused instead on the dragoness seated upon the throne, her scales shining a brilliant gold beneath the decorated dragon armor she's wearing. You wordlessly look over her body, one of a powerful dragon warrior, the way she tilts her head up to look down on you from her throne exudes an air of authority, one that's likely deserved if her reputation as queen of dragons is to be believed. As for her body, your eyes sink lower, noticing how her powerfully built body is tightly held in her armor, you guess it must be custom built. The dragon armor helping to show off some of her curves, the dragoness is just as shapely as she is muscled. Her orange eyes are boring into you as your eyes wander over her body until you realize what you're doing. Eyes widening, you stand up straight and retrieve the rat's tail. You hold the unusual item forward and kneel as you do, hoping to show respect and hide your initial blunder.

For a moment, Bahamut says nothing, her gaze flicking briefly to the tail before returning focus on you. You can tell she's looking somewhere inside you. For some reason, your heart beats slightly faster. Finally, Bahamut begins to speak in a formal tone, "The last truly courageous warriors that stood before me saved the world from Garland's evil..." she leans forward, orange eyes locked with yours, "...Yes... your courage, too, is apparent. Though not the same as the warriors of light." The dragon queen stands up from her throne. "The rat's tail you carry is a fitting token of courage and strength."

She spreads her wings wide, the orange undersides glowing faintly, "So be it... I shall honor you with a title befitting your valor." A magical light begins emanating from Bahamut's wings. The light shoots forward and engulfs you, filling your body with newfound power and skill. For a moment, you stumble backward, grunting in pain as newfound power surges through your whole body. You feel like your body is reaching its limit until finally, the pain fades. You climb to your feet, vaguely aware that the rat's tail has vanished and that your body is buzzing with newfound power. Bahamut reclines back into her throne, silently staring at you.

You slowly hold aloft your staff, feeling incredible power flowing through yourself. You focus your power into a healing spell, casting cure on yourself. Though you are largely uninjured, you can feel the waves of healing energy pulsing through your body, reinvigorating yourself at a level you couldn't have hoped to achieve before as a white mage. "I cannot thank you enough for this gift of power, Queen Bahamut." You say, lowering your staff and nodding your head in thanks to the dragon queen. She nods back, "A white mage, conquering the Castle of Ordeal on their own? Your valor speaks for itself, young healer. Not many warriors choose the path of a white wizard. Fewer still when they journey alone."

At that, you grin sheepishly, "Aw, getting all this praise from the queen herself? You're making me blush." Bahamut doesn't seem to react to the words, her tail swishing behind her for a moment. "I presume you say that in jest... But healer, it seems as though you really are blushing." Your bravado vanishes and you feel your cheeks burn as the dragon queen's eyes stare into yours, "Huh? I'm not, I-I mean I wasn't-" You stutter, causing the dragon queen to chuckle, the sound echoing through the cavernous throne room as her face twists into a draconic smile, "No, you weren't. But you most certainly are now, healer." You frown, the embarrassment from before quickly fading. "I didn't expect something like that from a queen like you..." She's still grinning as she responds, "You did not expect me to be a dragoness either, what with all the staring when you first saw me." Not to be deterred, you decide to push your luck "Maybe I was, but can you blame me?"

The two dragons standing guard make shocked gasps at your admission, though neither crimson scaled guard moves from their posts. Bahamut silently looks you over, you feel her staring into your heart like before, but this time you feel her gaze piercing deeper. You nearly gasp when suddenly the feeling is gone and Bahamut's orange eyes are slightly widened. "My... you truly mean that, healer. I am a dragon, you understand?" She says sternly. You grin, planting your staff on the ground beside you, "Of course I do! The real question is if there's a king of dragons, or is that position available?" You hear more shocked gasps, the two dragon guards are now staring at you like you've grown wings. Meanwhile, Bahamut closes her eyes, lost in thought.

When she opens them again, you can see the faintest touch of a grin on her face. She waves a claw and points toward the exit of the throne room, "Leave us, and lock the door behind you. I shall unlock it when I feel like it." The two dragons exchange a glance, giving you piteous looks as they leave. You stare after them, feeling your heart beat faster as they dutifully pull the throne doors closed, you hear a resounding click echo through the throne room. You're locked in, alone with the queen of dragons.

You turn around, feeling your heart beating faster in the predatory gaze Bahamut is giving you. "Well, healer, I suppose I should give you an answer." You gulp, feeling slightly nervous, "Err, I'm... not in trouble, am I?" You ask, unsure whether you're in an extremely fortunate situation or a grim one. She smiles, standing up from her throne and stepping down toward you, "You are not, so long as you listen to me." You wordlessly nod, not inclined to push your luck any further. "Now..." She stops a couple feet from you, "There is not a 'king of dragons,' I rule alone, but that means that I can do what I like with unusual warriors like you." she explains, staring down at you. Though she's a dragoness, she's still a dragon. Bahamut towers over you, easily a foot and a half taller than you.

You realize the implication and gulp. Feeling your confidence slowly returning, you meet her gaze, "So that means you fell for my charms?" She closes her eyes, half laughing, half scoffing, smoke emerging from her nostrils. "You are both brave and a fool. No matter. Soon, you shall be in no state to be jesting as you do now." She begins removing her dragon armor, opening her eyes to stare down at you as she does, "Remove your robes. If you are not done before I am, I will tear those robes off your body. You immediately jump to strip off your clothes. These robes are valuable armor you found, it would not do to have them ruined, you think. "Too slow." No sooner have you heard the words do you feel powerful claws grip your clothes, tearing them off your body and throwing them aside, "A-Ah-! No, those were valu-" Bahamut firmly holds her claw over your mouth, muffling you as her other claw finishes tearing off the rest of your clothes, a ragged pile of torn fabric all that remains. As disappointed as you are in your lost armor, you soon find yourself distracted by Bahamut's body, the soft underbelly scales glistening in the blue light of the cave. Your gaze travels up to see her breasts, two round scaled orbs lightly raising and falling with her chest as she breathes heavily.

Before your gaze can travel further down, Bahamut grabs your hips and roughly pulls you up against her body. You can feel her hot breath on your naked skin as she looks down to lock eyes with you. "T-That was mean." You indignantly complain. She smiles down at you, though it's hard to see all of her face past her breasts, "Be glad your body is unscathed." The way she says that makes your heart beat fast in your chest. "The warriors of light were the last ones I granted power, but the last warrior who showed an interest like you was centuries before them." You pause, blurting out the question in your head despite your arousal, "Centuries? How old are you?" Bahamut's grip on you tightens. "Old enough to know ways to make even the most courageous warrior squirm. Now kneel." You shiver and obey, half of your own accord and half due to Bahamut's claws pushing down on your shoulders until you're in position.

Now kneeling before Bahamut, you're level with her pussy. You can feel heat emanating from the glistening orange entrance. You glance up at Bahamut, her teeth bared in an excited grin. She narrows her eyes, panting slightly. "Deep down, even I have base instincts..." She begins, her grip tightening as she continues, "That primal dragon part of me is going wild at the sight of you in that position." Gulping, you lean forward, flicking your eyes upward to gaze at Bahamut as you stick out your tongue and slowly lick her draconic slit bottom to top. Bahamut shudders, her claws digging painfully into your shoulders, "Hnn... exactly like that... more..." Bahamut sighs, her tail curling around your thigh as you lick and suck on her slit.

She tastes like nothing you've ever tasted before, but you can't get enough. The warmth coating your face as eagerly service the dragon queen is making you lightheaded, or maybe it's the lack of air. Bahamut drapes one of her legs over your shoulder, tightening her thighs grip on your head. "Haah... you have some skill at this, healer. Perhaps you've done this before?" You pull away from Bahamut to answer, causing her to gasp and pull her legs together, tightening her grip on your head as she pushes your head back between her legs. "I did not command you to stop." She sternly scolds, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

You answer with another lick, she hisses in pleasure, her hips beginning to grind on your face in time with your licks. Bahamut starts running her claws through your hair, humming as she does. The way her warm scales affectionately rub against your head makes you shiver, encouraging you to lick faster, your tongue beginning to delve deeper into her pussy. Bahamut's tongue lolls out of her maw, her previously refined expression devolved into one of pleasure. You can't help but feel satisfied at the sight, swirling your tongue around her slit enthusiastically. Bahamut's tail coils around your leg again, tightening its grip while she shudders above you. "Yes, hah... more, healer! Don't you dare stop now!" She growls, now fully grinding her pussy onto your face without regard to your licks. Soon you find it impossible to do much more than just open wide and let Bahamut ride your face, sliding your tongue out when you can.

Bahamut pants and growls as she fucks your face, her tail just as tightly wound around your leg as her thighs are locked around your head. You wrap your arms around her thighs and hold on for dear life as Bahamut raises her head to the ceiling, roaring as a flood of juices flows into your mouth, overwhelming you with her taste. Soon it overflows onto your face, coating it as she roughly rubs her pussy against your face until you're positively coated in her juices. You start to get lightheaded, the tightness of her thighs starting to cut off your air until finally, Bahamut loosens her grip with a gasp as she settles down from her peak.

You're freed from her thighs as she unwinds her tail from your legs. You fall back, gasping for air. "Hahh... hahh..." You pant, just trying to catch your breath as Bahamut stands in place, staring down at you with her eyes narrowed in amusement. "Are you regretting your words yet, healer?" She bares her teeth, already recovered from her orgasm as she steps over you and staddles your hips, your cock resting on her belly scales, "Because we are not done yet." You gulp, propping yourself up on your elbows to look at the dragon queen. She grasps your rock-hard member with her claw. You gasp at her touch, the scales feel surprisingly soft and warm around your length. "Hmm... adequate for one of your courage." She admits, her orange eyes hungrily gazing at your dick. You feel something grasp your legs, causing you to jump in surprise. Bahamut laughs, giving you an amused grin as she begins to pump your cock, her tail winding itself around your leg again. "Wings are a third pair of limbs for a dragon, didn't you know?" She explains, her wings grasping your legs to steady herself as she lifts herself up, angling your member with her entrance. She closes her eyes, baring her teeth and shivering as she rubs her pussy up and down along your cock, making you groan at the teasing sensation. Finally, she angles your dick a little higher, allowing it to slide inside her slit, eliciting a satisfied hiss from the horny dragoness.

You moan, the intense heat and wetness all around your dick making you squirm. In response to your squirming, Bahamut grabs your hips in her powerful claws, you shiver at their touch, acutely aware she could tear you apart whenever she wanted. Her claws grip tightly, keeping you in place so she can begin sliding up and down onto your cock. "Ahh... yes... now this is- ah... true offering of courage..." She murmurs. You pant at the intense feeling of the dragon queen's pussy sliding to to envelope your member in warmth as she rides you on the throne room floor. "T-This... it's so hot..." you moan, the sweltering heat of her pussy making you gasp and squirm on the ground. Bahamut grins, letting go of your hips so she can lean forward, her scaly breasts squishing against your chest while her face is inches from yours. "Cannot handle the heat, healer? I do not blame you, not even the heat of Mount Gulg can compare to us dragons." She boasts, grinding her hips into yours and making you squirm in ecstasy beneath her, much to her enjoyment.

The dragon queen relaxes, letting her back straighten out so that her scaled breasts are pressed against your face. "I saw you gazing at my chest, healer..." she begins, a claw curling around your head to cradle you between her golden orbs, you're surrounded on all sides by soft and warm golden scales. All the while, Bahamut does not stop thrusting and pounding her hips against yours, sliding your dick in and out of her. Bahamut chuckles at your muffled moans from between her breasts. "Seeing you now, it is hard to believe I acknowledged your courage." She taunts, you wrap your arms around Bahamut, holding her close while her scaled hips slap rapidly against yours. Again, you moan into Bahamut's chest, both unable and unwilling to do anything to stop the golden dragoness from having her way with you.

Bahamut grins, satisfied with riding your dick without any resistance. "Hah, have no desire to struggle? Then allow me to make you really squirm..." She growls, the slaps of her hips against yours getting faster and faster until you feel like you're on fire beneath her. The throne room is filled with the echoing sounds of Bahamut's hips slapping into yours combined with your muffled moans. You cling to Bahamut for dear life as she mercilessly pounds you, the heat and pleasure running through you bringing you rapidly toward your peak. "Hahh... a little more... I can tell you're at your limit..." Bahamut pants, finally letting you free from her chest, allowing you to gasp as you suck in some much needed air. "Ahhn! I-I'm gonna-!" You sputter, your member twitching desperately inside her. Bahamut grabs your head and pulls you into a kiss, her long draconic tongue snaking into your mouth and mingling with your own. The feeling of kissing a dragon is something you can scarcely describe, the difference from a human apparent and appealing as you open an eye to gaze at her lust addled face. "Mmmf-" You moan into her mouth as she takes her time enjoying your taste, slamming her hips down onto yours one last time. Her wet slit takes you deep inside, clenching around your twitching cock just as it finally explodes inside her. You gasp into the kiss, arching your back as you spurt rope after rope inside Bahamut, who keeps sliding her tongue all around your mouth throughout your release. Bahamut's claws rub and glide all along your body, feeling and grasping every inch of you she can reach. Finally, you're completely drained, you begin to relax and recline back to the ground.

Bahamut opens her eyes, retracting her tongue and pulling away with a satisfied smile. "Get a little more than you bargained for, healer?" She taunts, leaning up to sit atop your lap, your cock still buried inside her. You weakly laugh, not wanting to move from the floor just yet. "And I don't regret it at all..." you retort. Bahamut chuckles and slowly stands up, hissing as your cock slides out of her. Bahamut silently stares down at you on the floor for a moment before leaning down and sliding her claws beneath you, hefting you up bridal style. Bahamut turns toward her throne with you in her arms, "I shall retire for the night, I will have someone clean up this mess and provide you with replacement robes." She looks down at you and grins, "I shall allow you to join me, since I doubt you will want to be found naked and unconscious in my throne room." You can only sigh, closing your eyes and relaxing. The warmth emanating from Bahamut's body is so soothing. You're so tired, and Bahamut's warmth is so inviting. As Bahamut slowly carries you toward her bedchambers, your eyes flutter shut and you're soon drifting off to sleep in Bahamut's arms.


End file.
